


Önskan

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter [29]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Dany's sick of his job, so for the first time in the history of time, he decides to take a day off.





	

Dany looked down at his bony hands, his hood pulled up around his face as he prepared for another day of work. He grabbed his scythe on the way towards the portal, purely ceremonial now, and braced himself for whatever Life could throw at him.

His day was like any other day, harvesting souls and leading them to the afterlife. It all merged together, indistinguishable from the countless days that had gone before.

This had been his job since the start of time itself.

He envied Life, able to live among the humans, not exiled to an alternate plane of reality so that he didn't accidentally wipe out the human race.

Sometimes when he was down on Earth, he found himself watching Life as he went about his work, always so happy and smiling, surrounded by people.

Even the name that Life had chosen to use with the humans sounded cheery. Kevin.

*

Dany was sat alone, reading, it was one of the few things that brought him joy.

He'd always longed for company, but to stop the souls from making their way to their final destination was nothing short of cruel, and keeping their mortal remains… well, that was just morbid, even by his standards.

Looking down at the world, watching as Kevin got to enjoy coexisting with those he had given the gift of life to, Dany felt tears run down his bony cheeks.

He wanted to know that life, he wanted to hang out with friends, and celebrate life's joys with them.

Dany was sick of the loneliness that haunted him, and he made a choice.

He was done being Death.

The world would have to manage without him.

*

It took Kevin two days to notice that something was wrong, that there were lots of new souls coming into the world, glorious in their diversity.

But no-one had died in that time.

The mortals hadn't noticed yet, although some of the other species were starting to see the pattern, and feel the strain on resources.

There was only one thing that he could do to make sure that the balance was preserved.

Stop giving life.

*

Dany had left his cloak and scythe at home, trading them in for skinny jeans and a hoodie.

He had found himself at a birthday party, a human was celebrating being one year closer to meeting him, and he had drunk lots of vodka.

The burn as it made its way down his throat made him feel alive, the flavour exquisite after a lifetime of never knowing the pleasure of eating and drinking.

He greedily ate the cake, the sweet frosting dancing on his tongue as he washed it down with more vodka.

This was life.

He was never going back.

*

Kevin had slipped through into Death's realm, but he was gone, his cloak and scythe still there, which meant that wherever he was, he looked human.

How hard could it be to find one person in nearly seven billion?

He had no idea what gender, race, nationality, or age Death would be, if he was in human form.

The thought that something could have happened to Death made his stomach twist, and he left a note in case he returned.

_I need you. Life x_

*

Dany was unable to walk in a straight line, his vision was cloudy and he could hear people screaming but he wasn't sure what they were saying.

And then he got hit by a bus.

The people were probably telling him to watch out for the bus.

*

Kevin went back to his flat on Earth, he was going to have to call in a lot of favours to find Death.

He made a few phone calls, and then he heard screaming outside.

Kevin looked out to see a man lying in front of a bus, blood trickling from his forehead as he looked confused as to what had happened.

He was about to ignore it, carry on looking for Death, when he saw the man's eyes glow green, the energy shining out of them, and Kevin knew that he wasn't mortal.

Kevin rushed down to where a crowd was gathering, a pale faced bus driver tending to the injured man.

"Death?"

"No, he's just a little bruised," the bus driver said, "I managed to slam the brakes on in time."

"It's Dany now."

Kevin laughed, shaking his head about how Dany could joke around after being hit by a bus, although he did have the benefit of knowing that he couldn't die.

Dany was the word for death, before there were people and their myriad of languages, when there was only one tongue shared by all the immortals, just as Kevin was the word for life.

"Can you stand up?"

"Maybe?"

Kevin flinched at the smell of vodka, and he helped Dany to his feet, herding him towards his flat as the crowd dispersed, going back to their lives.

"Why did you do this?"

"I was lonely." Dany clung on to Kevin as he opened the front door, and Dany felt silly for causing so much chaos.

"Didn't you get all the gifts that I sent you?"

"What gifts?"

"Everything that I give life to, I know that one day it will be yours."

Dany slumped down on the sofa, sprawling out as he tried to make sense of it all, and Kevin rushed to sit down next to him.

"I saw that you liked rabbits, so I sent you lots of them."

Dany laughed, every day he collected more and more rabbit souls, leaving him to wonder where in the universe had enough space for them all.

"I never realised that you did it just for me."

"I have to show you something."

Kevin gripped Dany's hand, smiling as they disappeared through the portal, appearing in Dany's home.

"I left a note for you."

_I need you. Life x_

Dany felt tears running down his cheeks, and Kevin kissed them away, but it only made more tears flow.

"You don't need me, you could just keep on giving life. But I need you, without you I am nothing."

"That's not true, if there's no death, then my work is done, life just goes on no matter what I do." Kevin held Dany close, glancing around his lonely home. "We need each other."

Kevin leant in for a kiss, the energy surging between them as the whole universe shone down on them.

"I have another gift for you."

Dany was about to say, 'not more rabbits,' but Kevin was gone, returning an instant later with a giant black hare.

Her head reached Dany's waist, her large black eyes reflecting all the wonders of the universe as she clambered on to Dany's lap.

"Where did you get her?"

"From another universe, one where there is no Life, and no Death."

Dany petted her, his touch did her no harm, and he felt more tears welling up in his eyes.

"I have loved you since the start of time itself." Kevin sat down next to Dany, the hare sprawled out over his lap.

"I love you too." Dany smiled, reaching out to intertwine their fingers. Kevin's warm hands felt like fire against his icy skin.

"I will never stop sending you gifts."

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://f1rabbit.tumblr.com/post/154225499296) post :)
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
